


Catch The Drop

by intoapuddle



Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, Just.... A Lot Of Rimming, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, Smut, Sub Drop But Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Sometimes, puppy!Phil gets too excited for his own good
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Instincts (pet play 'verse) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327580
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130
Collections: Obsessivelymoody Birthday fics 2020





	Catch The Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivelymoody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/gifts).



Phil wakes up with his face against something soft and warm. He rubs his cheek against the fabric. His muscles begin to relax yet again as it spreads heat through his body. The soft warmth moves up and down, and the slow rhythm feels just like being rocked to sleep in a cradle. The thought makes Phil feel good. Safe.

He is just about to fall asleep again when the rhythm is disturbed. It stops for a moment, then bounces, until it slows back down. A thumb reaches Phil’s cheek, cupping his jaw to look up. Dan’s cheeks are dimpled and adorable. His smile feels just as warm as the pastel pink sweater he’s got on.

“You’re so cute,” Dan whispers.

A soft whine comes from low in Phil’s throat. Dan’s gaze deepens with affection. He smooths a thumb over one of Phil’s eyebrows. Phil leans into his big, gentle hand and sighs. He looks down at Dan’s jumper, at the little threads that are coming loose because he’s had it for so long and used it so much. 

“Puppy?” Dan asks quietly.

Phil looks back up. Dan’s affection is still there and just as deep as it was before, but his eyes have changed. Not by a lot. It is so small that it is barely perceptible. And yet, Phil notices and he sees it for what it is. Dan isn’t looking at him as Phil right now, not entirely. What he sees is his puppy. There is something more protective there. It gives Phil goosebumps all over, sets itself in his chest in a tight knot that is eager to come loose.

Dan can make that happen.

And so, Phil nods.

The way that the day moves on from that is not what they would consider ordinary - but at this point it isn’t strictly out of the ordinary either. In the simplest terms, all it means is that Dan takes charge. He decides what they do, where they do it, and what they eat. Phil’s brain can take a while to settle into pet mode. Not today, though. His mind woke up in the comfort of Dan’s embrace, and that is where it stays.

Despite that, when Phil is a puppy, he isn’t the quiet or obedient kind. Rather, he feels this unwavering need stirring from somewhere inside at all times. He won’t sit still. He won’t stay quiet. He will whine and he will poke at Dan, anything to get his attention.

For most of the day, what he gets in return is an exasperated but fond smile. While Dan plays a video game, Phil sits next to him on the sofa, headbutting his shoulder and pawing at his side until Dan puts the controller away and scratches the back of his head. Dan doesn’t stay cuddling for long. He never does. He lets the day go on with Phil being just on the brink of frustration, needy for his master.

Phil knows the game, and yet, it always goes the same way. After dinner, Dan disappears to the bathroom and Phil sits outside, waiting. It’ll be a while. Given how long the tap runs, Dan is probably drawing a bath. He’ll stay in there, relaxed, soaking in the scent of his bath bomb until the water cools enough for it not to be pleasant anymore. Phil tells himself that he’ll wait here the whole time. He tells himself that he’s going to be a good boy; he won’t try to get Dan’s attention while he’s in there.

Phil fails his own challenge after an embarrassingly short amount of time. He ends up pawing at the door and whining loud enough for Dan to turn off the soothing music he had on.

“Phil?” is heard from the other side of the door.

Phil goes completely silent. He sits on his haunches, back straight, waiting.

“Not yet, babe,” Dan says.

The whine is in Phil’s chest. Then it’s in his throat. Dan turns the music back on.

“Go wait in the bedroom,” Dan says over the music. “Okay?”

The whine comes out in a frustrated sigh.

“Okay,” Phil says, morose.

He can practically hear how hard Dan’s thinking, during the silence that follows.

“Good boy,” Dan says. “I’ll just be a little while longer.”

Phil gets to his feet and walks to the bedroom, quickly, before his puppy state of mind betrays him and convinces him to disobey.

It isn’t that he wants to upset Dan. It isn’t that he wants to test out any boundaries. It’s nothing like that. The only reason that Phil gets antsy and impatient is because he’s so _excited_. His entire body is vibrating with the desire to be close, close to Dan and to be told he is doing well. He wants to feel Dan everywhere.

When Phil gets on the bed, he takes his clothes off. He pushes himself underneath the covers and pokes his head out at the end, knees and thighs folded underneath his body. He stays like that, comfortable and impatient, as he waits.

It takes a while. Phil has been bored for what feels like forever. But when the drain stopper is pulled out and the familiar sound of water being emptied out of the tub, the noise is like a gunshot in Phil’s ears. He immediately perks up, heart racing. He sits up on his shins as the duvet falls off him. His mind only repeats one thing; _Dan, Dan, Dan, Dan. Dan is going to be here any moment now and then, and then--_

And then, when the door to the bedroom opens, Phil gets overwhelmed. Dan is wearing a white, fluffy bathrobe and white, fluffy slippers. His hair is towel-dried and messy. His presence exudes with warmth, with comfort. And yet, Phil doesn’t feel comforted. The needy feeling he’s been edging on all day pushes into discomfort; into anxiety.

Dan meets Phil’s eye and at first he doesn’t seem to notice, because his eyes crinkle as he smiles. He’s proud of him. From some type of standpoint, Phil sees that. But his body is in a strange sort of uproar that makes his stomach feel tight. It only takes a second for Dan to realise that something is wrong. His smile fades and he approaches the bed, concern weighing every step.

“Phil?” Dan asks, a slight sound of alarm in his voice. “Are you alright?”

Phil lets out a small whine. Suddenly, his eyes fill with tears.

Dan sits down next to him. “Can I touch you?” he asks.

Phil nods. Something unties inside of him, just one out of the mountain of knots choking his breathing. He lets out a breath. Dan’s eyebrows are furrowed. He sits on his shins in front of Phil and cradles the side of his face in the palm of his hand.

As Phil’s eyes shut and he pushes himself into the touch, a tear rolls down his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Dan says. “I’m so sorry, Phil.”

Phil doesn’t want to open his eyes. He feels Dan scoot forward and then there are arms around him. Big, comforting arms that take him into their strong hold. Phil hooks his chin over Dan’s shoulder. He smells so nice. A mixture of scents that reminds Phil of Spring; of flowers and bright days. The next exhale unties a couple more knots. That seems to happen every time he exhales, now. The tightness in his stomach and the feeling of being overwhelmed fades, and is replaced by some type of exhaustion.

Dan seems to notice, because after a little while, he sits back. He takes a hold of Phil’s shoulders and looks him straight in the eyes. Phil meets his warm chocolate gaze with what he hopes is the excitement of his puppy state. He’s still in it, he thinks.

“I shouldn’t have made you wait for that long,” Dan says. Every word is heavy with its significance; with how much Dan means them. “I’m sorry we had to find out this way. I never want you to feel bad when we’re doing this. I’m so sorry, Phil.”

It can be hard to find his voice when he’s a puppy, especially now, but Phil makes an effort. He clears his throat, and nods.

“I don’t know what happened,” he admits. “I didn’t think it was that hard. I was just bored. Then you came in and I just… fell apart.”

It hurts inside, when he says it. As if it’s threatening to surface inside of him again. Phil winces. Dan’s face is covered in some type of pain.

“We can stop,” Dan says. “We can do something else. I’ll order pizza.”

Phil manages a smile. The feeling fades once again. It’s easy to focus on things that don’t hurt when Dan’s eyes are on him. When he’s this attentive to him.

“Dan,” Phil says instead of answering.

It comes out like a whine, but not a sad one. It sounds more like the type of needy that they both enjoy. Dan’s expression isn’t wiped of concern, but something else comes into his eyes and suppresses it. It’s the dominance that comes so easily to him, somehow. Comfort and a promise to make everything okay, just in the slight change of his facial expression. Phil almost shudders just from the sight of it.

“Are you sure?” Dan whispers.

Phil nods. He’s never been more sure of anything. All he wants is exactly what he wanted before; Dan. Closeness. Being good.

Dan’s hands run down Phil’s biceps, holding him together, until he lets go. Phil takes a breath. He can feel Dan’s serious gaze on him, never leaving, as he gets back up from the bed. He walks to the door and then turns back around. 

The feeling in the room changes immediately. It is as if someone pressed the ‘reset’ button on the scene. They get a second shot at it and Phil has an easier time allowing himself back in the space being a puppy puts him in. It won’t go too far this time. He trusts Dan to take care of him. He trusts Dan so _much_ \--

“Hey, boy,” Dan says with an easy smile. He runs his fingers through his own drying hair and approaches the bed. “Miss me?”

He puts his hand out, palm up, open for Phil to do anything he wants to with it. Phil decides to lick it, and then promptly put his chin in it. He does so forcefully, purposefully making himself heavy in Dan’s hand. Dan has to push back in order to hold him up properly. Something about that feels right.

Dan tightens his hold of Phil’s jaw momentarily. Something soft begins to take up space between them.

It doesn’t seem like Dan is the one that’s going to make this scene go any further. He waits, decided and adamant, for Phil to make the next move. Once again, something about that feels absolutely right.

Phil shakes his head slightly, and Dan lets go of his jaw. At once, Phil sets forward, and pushes his face between Dan’s legs.

Dan almost stumbles backwards from the force of it. He lets out a breathy laugh, steadying himself again. He doesn’t stop Phil from nudging his nose between the curtain of fabric covering him; the only thing separating Phil from Dan’s soft, Spring-scented skin. So, Phil keeps going. He nudges Dan’s soft cock with his nose and takes a deep breath. When he lets his tongue out to lick one of his smooth, hairless balls, Dan gasps.

Before Phil knows it, the robe falls from over Dan’s shoulders and onto the floor behind him. He stands completely naked in front of Phil. Phil looks up at him through his lashes. Dan is staring at him, lips parted, eyes dark. Something nicer begins to stir inside Phil’s chest. He laps at Dan’s dick with new-found excitement. He lets his tongue run over the entire area, until Dan’s hardening dick and tightening balls are slick with spit. Phil kisses the underside of Dan’s delicious, gorgeous cock. He feels possessive of him, almost. The primal mindset is coming to him full force now. He wants to claim Dan as his own.

When Phil doesn’t stop licking, Dan finally takes over. He grabs Phil’s hair softly. Phil goes with the movement. He tilts his head back to look up at Dan. His tongue still hangs out. He finds himself smiling.

Dan smiles back. It feels like being showered in millions of drops of love.

“It feels amazing,” Dan says, voice subdued. “But…”

He lets go of Phil’s hair. Phil knows to wait now. Dan sits down next to him. He absentmindedly strokes Phil’s back as he makes himself comfortable behind him. Phil turns, excited to see what he’s up to. Dan is lying on his stomach, the duvet pushed aside. He folds his arms underneath the pillow supporting his head and turns to face Phil. If Phil had a tail, it would be wagging right now. This position only means one thing.

“I thought,” Dan says with a poorly held-back grin, “that you could maybe lick somewhere else.”

It’s cheeky, but Phil goes with his first instinct. He noses at Dan’s hair, paws at his shoulder, and then licks a stripe up his cheek. Dan laughs, spluttering, turning red.

“Phil,” he complains.

He doesn’t push him away, though. Instead he turns his head further to face him, gives even more skin for him to lick. Phil pulls away for one second. Dan’s eyes are deep with affection. Then, slowly, Phil leans forward and licks along Dan’s bottom lip.

Dan’s lips part automatically. A warm breath hits Phil’s face. Phil licks inside his mouth, deliberately slow, and as he pulls it back out, Dan sucks on his tongue briefly. Phil feels it in his toes, in the small of his back, in his wrists. He pulls back and finds that he’s getting hard, quickly. The heat is palpable.

Dan needn’t say a word before Phil goes where Dan meant for him to go. He settles himself between Dan’s legs. Dan pushes himself up onto his knees, spreading willingly. His hole is smooth and free from hair. Tight and pink and pretty and moist. Dan must have lubed up after his bath.

The puppy in Phil begs for him to take, to hump, to bite into Dan’s shoulder to get him to fully submit. But the human in him sees that Dan’s already submitting.

“Wait,” Dan says, even if only a couple of seconds have passed, “let me just--”

He grabs the other pillow by the head of the bed and pushes it under his hips. Then he rolls forward, arching even more, spreading his legs further.

Phil is salivating.

“Dan,” he whines.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan says, looking back at Phil. Then his face changes to something different. His mouth is tight and he looks so full of love it seeps out of his every pore. “Oh, my God, you’re adorable.”

Phil huffs, blushing.

“Go ahead,” Dan says, voice softening. “You’re allowed. Good boy.”

 _Good boy, good boy, good boy_ , chants throughout Phil’s mind once he leans forward and licks over Dan’s asshole.

He smells fresh and clean everywhere, but the taste of him is still musky and strong and so _Dan_ Phil’s head is spinning. He grabs a hold of Dan’s thighs and runs his hands up to the bottom his ass cheeks, pushing them apart by hooking his thumbs in the crack. Dan lets out a long, soft sigh as Phil slicks him up with his spit, tongue running all over it.

The moment he pushes it inside, Dan’s hips thrust forward, then back against Phil’s mouth, then forward again. Phil doesn’t slow down. He goes with the rhythm of Dan’s slow rolls of hips into the pillow under himself and licks deep inside. Dan clenches around his tongue. There’s nothing like this, like eating Dan out when he’s this turned on. There’s nothing more intimate than feeling the evidence of Dan’s arousal by the clamping of his walls around him, to actually feel what that _tastes_ like. 

After a while of doing it, Phil realises that Dan isn’t the only one that’s moaning. He is rubbing his face against him and licking and sucking as if possessed. His body feels electric. The rhythm is so steady and intoxicating. Knowing Dan is rubbing his cock against the pillow while Phil licks him is so fucking hot, so fucking perfect. He practically forgets about his own hard on in favour of getting Dan closer to that feeling of bliss he seems to be building towards with every thrust of his hips.

“Fuck,” Dan says, as if he can read Phil’s thoughts. “Hold on- Phil?”

He puts on the dominance. Even if it’s weak, too coated with arousal to have made an impact in any other setting, it causes Phil to stop immediately now. He pulls away, lets go of Dan’s jumpy thighs, and looks up at him.

Dan’s face is red. The flush goes all the way down over his shoulders. Right now, it is impossible for Phil to ignore how badly he wants to rub his dick against any part of Dan until he comes.

“So-- so good for me,” Dan stutters, clearing his throat.

The dominance fades into submission so easily, so swiftly, so naturally. Phil looks back down at Dan’s hole. He wants to push his cock in it. He wants to fill his bitch up with his seed and lock it in there, making sure it takes.

Phil looks back up at Dan’s face and he finds Dan smiling. Phil smiles back, tongue lolling.

“Fuck me,” Dan orders with a playful wiggle of his hips.

Phil scrambles to his hands and knees. He gets on top of Dan in a clumsy hurry, knees at Dan’s hips and arms locked around his chest. He feels his cock align between Dan’s cheeks. He humps experimentally, feeling himself leak and slick up. He lets out a breath.

“Good, good,” Dan pants, “that’s it, boy. That’s it.”

Phil whines his frustration. He humps with more force, eager to feel Dan around him, but it’s fruitless. That is, until Dan pushes a hand between his legs, grabs a hold of Phil’s cock, and aligns it with his hole. Phil gives a choked moan.

“Oh, you’re so _hard_ ,” Dan says in a deliciously patronising and admiring tone. “You want to fuck me really bad, don’t you?”

Phil’s muscles are so tight, he’s practically shaking.

“Push in,” Dan says.

He doesn’t need to ask twice. Phil pushes until Dan’s hole finally gives for him and then Dan’s hand is gone. Every one of Dan’s breaths end on a moan as Phil finally, _finally_ fucks him. He’s so fucking tight, Phil could explode at any moment.

“Fuck, fuck,” Phil moans, limbs clamping harder around Dan’s body as the thrusts go from experimental to goal-oriented. “Oh, Dan.”

Phil hooks his chin over Dan’s shoulder and fucks him harder. It’s slicker now as Dan opens for him, a tunnel of heat that Phil is going to flood.

“Yes,” Dan moans. “That’s a good puppy.”

“Oh, Dan,” Phil moans again, higher in pitch as his orgasm rapidly approaches. “I’m gonna--”

“Shh,” Dan soothes him.

He reaches for Phil’s hand until he finds it at his chest. Phil grasps it, holding on for dear life. His hips seem to have a life of their own as they roll in perfect rhythm, effectively pushing Dan back and forth over the pillow. And just like that Dan freezes underneath him, body pushing over the edge as he squirts his load onto the pillow.

“Yesss,” Dan groans. “Fuck.”

Phil is quick to follow. Once he’s able to move through Dan’s tight, tight walls it only takes a couple short, quick thrusts before he’s falling apart and coming inside of him. Dan lets go of Phil’s hand. Phil sits up behind Dan and then he pushes back inside, feeling Dan jump underneath himself in surprise.

“Fuck, babe, no,” he laughs. “Out.”

Phil pulls out with a grin. He nuzzles his nose against Dan’s neck and licks up to his face. It all begins to settle now. His mind is soothed and his body is exhausted.

He slumps next to Dan, who throws the pillow he came on onto the floor. He takes Phil’s jaw in his hand and gives him a long, assessing look. Phil blinks up at him in perfect innocence.

Dan doesn’t say anything. He seems satisfied with whatever he saw. Then he leans back down and pushes his lips against Phil’s.

Phil only licks, and Dan laughs.

“No,” he murmurs. “A real one?”

Phil closes his mouth and his eyes and pushes back against Dan’s lips in earnest. All the tingling in his body centres into the kiss. When Dan pulls away, they’re both smiling.

“Good boy,” Dan says, quiet and resolute.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, half-unsure.

“Yeah,” Dan says.

The anxiety from before is completely gone inside of Phil, but he still finds it in Dan’s eyes. Dan won’t bring it up now. They’re in the afterglow and Phil is still sunken snug inside that space in his mind that allows him to submit fully. But, later. Later, Dan is going to ask and maybe when that time has passed, Phil will have answers. For now, Phil finds comfort in the idea of not now, though. In ‘not now’, and in Dan, whose arms have come around him yet again to give him another real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> a happy happy birthday too Moody!!! i hope you enjoy your day, and i hope you enjoyed the fic :') <33!!
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/190684154108/catch-the-drop-part-5-of-the-instincts-series)
> 
> [retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/intoapuddle/status/1225496255691923456)


End file.
